


Always Forever

by BoxLore



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Rewrite, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Im basically illiterate, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, One Shot, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Short One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, alternative ending, can i just say in this au he never kissed sharon bc honestly what the hell bro, fellas is it gay to hold your bros hand, he babey, i hated the ending of endgame and i still do, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxLore/pseuds/BoxLore
Summary: Steve figures Peggy had a nice fulfilling life without him. Steve decides to go back for the person he promised he’d stay with until the end.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Always Forever

**Author's Note:**

> yall i wrote this like the day after watching endgame bc i totally did not enjoy the end.
> 
> i forgot it existed and I Guess I might as well post it, don’t roast me lmao
> 
> Ik a few others wrote stuff like this bc they too didnt like the end so just know if its similar its bc i probably read it and went Nice and took inspiration from it 
> 
> anyway sorry for any weird phrasing, bad grammar and/or typos

“You actually came back.” Bucky says in astonishment, staring at the spot Steve just popped back into existence at. He thought for sure…

“I thought, maybe I’ll try some of that life Tony was telling me to get.”

“But… You could’ve stayed with Peggy.” Bucky can’t help but blurt out what he’s thinking.

“I thought about it. But then I thought about you.” Steve clears his throat and glances to the side. “Uh, you guys. I just got you guys back. What kind of guy would I be if I just left?” At this he steps off the Quantum Portal and closer to Bucky.

“Heh, just the worst.”

“Mhmm. And I don’t want to be the worst. I want to be the best. For you…” Steve reaches for Bucky’s hands. “I’m going to be by your side, like I promised.” Bucky feels the other man’s fingertips brushing his hands, he unfurls his fingers and laces them together.

Bucky gazes into Steve’s eyes. “Til the end of the line?”

“Yup. Til the end of the line.” Bucky swears Steve said that lovingly, but there’s no way… Unless the handholding actually means…

After a few seconds of silence, Bucky’s question breaks it. “I thought for sure you would stay. That’s, uh, that’s why I told you I’d miss you.”

“I thought you were just being dramatic.”

“For once, no. I would’ve missed you... When we were kids I thought about us growing old together. If you did that without me… I wouldn’t even know what to say.”

“Now you actually are being dramatic.” Steve rolls his eyes. (lovingly) “I would _never_ do that, Buck. You’re the reason I’m the person I am today. I thought about how I would not forgive myself for living my life without you.” He soothed, giving Bucky’s hands a squeeze.

“Wow, thinking about the consequences before actually doing something? Who are you and what did you do to Steve?”

“Oh haha. Very funny.”

They stand there in silence, holding hands for a few seconds.

“Oh, but um. Buck… I think..” Steve inhales, trying to calm his nerves. “I thought about it while returning the stones. I’m going to pass on the Captain and you and I can finally just.. Relax. I mean, if you want to, of course.”

“Wh- You mean, you, Mr. America doesn’t want to fight anymore?”

“Well, I’m still a super solider. With or without the shield and the title. So if they ever need us for an emergency, sure. But yeah. We already saved the universe. I think it’ll be alright if we ran off together.”

“For an idiot you sure know exactly what to say.” Bucky murmurs lowly, heart beating wildly. He swears Steve could probably hear it if he wanted.

“You think so? Honestly, I’m making this up on the spot.”

“Of course ya are. Telling a guy you wanna spend your life with him is totally a spur of the moment thing.” Bucky teases, letting go of Steve’s hands and instead cups his face. He is encouraged when Steve doesn’t try to pull away.

“Of course…” Steve loops his arms around the other man’s neck. “Well, what do you say? Me and you?”

“Duh.”

“Great.” Steve whispers, his eyes flutters close as he leans in. Bucky meets him halfway.

So the handholding had meant what Bucky had hoped.

They break apart, not because they’re running out of breath, thanks to their Super Soldier statuses, but because they hear someone clearing their throat behind them.

They glance over and see Bruce “The Hulk” Banner looking everywhere but them and Sam standing there looking slightly awkward.

“I’m truly happy for you guys and it’s nice to see elderly love and all but please consider, it’s super weird to see two of your friends make out after basically confessing to each other.” Sam says squinting at them.

Bucky grumbles at the elderly comment but Steve smiles and extracts himself from Bucky’s hold.

“Here, try it on.” Steve says grabbing the shield from his back and passing it over to Sam.

“Wha- Why are you giving me this?”

“Well ‘cus it’s yours now, obviously.” Steve grins at Sam.

“‘But I’m just- I um-“

“You deserve it, Sam. I believe in you.”

“‘Thank you. I’ll do my best…” Sam thanked, trying to hold back tears.

He clears his throat and voices his current thought. “So you two retiring?’”

“Yeah, and just like Clint, if we’re ever needed just call us.”

“Yeah, so don’t need us.” Bucky grumbles.

Sam laughs while Steve smiles and wraps an arm around Bucky.

Bucky breaks into a grin. He can’t wait to see what their future holds.


End file.
